


Свободно

by MrJudge



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrJudge/pseuds/MrJudge
Summary: На пляже лагеря дышится легко и свободно, а вдали от Джейсона и Аннабет — особенно.





	Свободно

**Author's Note:**

> Старая работа по практически забытым книгам. Я дальше «Героев Олимпа» продвинуться не смог, т. ч. не несу ответственность за то, что происходящее в фанфике контрастирует с другими нескончаемыми циклами, хдд.

Пайпер бежала по пляжу и не заботилась о налипшем на ступни мокром песке и о вязких водорослях, которые активно путались и мешали двигаться дальше. Мелкие ракушки прилипали к песку на ногах и, возможно, до крови, вонзались в них. Пайпер не заботилась. Здесь дышится легко и свободно, а вдали от Джейсона — особенно. Пайпер смеялась — весело и до колющей боли в животе; как будто так никогда раньше не смеялась и как будто так никогда больше не будет смеяться. Как сегодня, больше не будет — и Пайпер верила в это твердо и беспрекословно.   
  
— Стой! — где-то далеко сзади послышался крик, и Пайпер сделала по указке.  
  
Перси добежал быстро, добежал запыханным, но веселым. Таким же, как Пайпер. Частое глубокое дыхание мешало говорить, но по улыбке — широкой и глуповатой — стало понятно больше, чем нужно: на пляже дышится легко, а вдали от Аннабет — особенно. Перси неровно прошелся и лениво плюхнулся на большой оплетенный снизу мхом камень, сжав с приятным жестяным звуком небольшую банку и закинув на плечо свободной руки какую-то тряпку. В ней угадывалась лагерная футболка. Пайпер пыталась разглядеть глаза Перси. Луна освещала лишь истекающее потом лицо. Пайпер подумала о том, что сейчас Перси нетипично для себя красный, и с наслаждением отметила, что не от стыда, и это укладывалось в голове легкой мыслью. Бунтарской, но невыносимо правильной. Мыслью, которая при Джейсоне пронестись не могла.   
  
— Сколько ты выпил? — спросила Пайпер с приглушенным смешком и подумала о том, что, скорее всего, выпила больше.   
  
— Пол… — Перси внезапно оглянулся на горевший в домиках свет. — Полбанки… где-то… А это сколько?  
  
Перси шумно выдохнул, прыснул в кулак и другим почесал голову, перебирая в голове количество выпитого спиртного.   
  
— Это один подзатыльник утром, — ответила Пайпер и, слегка прищурившись, поинтересовалась: — А у тебя еще осталось?  
  
Перси рассмеялся и потряс жестяную банку, в которой, слышалось, еще осталось пару глотков на самом дне. Пайпер понравился звук плещущегося пива — он успокаивал и заставлял забыться. Хотя бы на одну ночь. Перси протянул Пайпер банку с не совсем приятной ухмылкой. Едва горько-соленая жидкость коснулась языка, Пайпер выпучила глаза и, скривившись, с громким звуком выплюнула содержимое банки прямо в лицо Перси. Морская вода оказалась Пайпер явно не по вкусу.   
  
— Бодрит, — понимающе кивнул Перси, надув щеки от неслышного хохота.   
  
— Идиот, — буркнула Пайпер, но тоже не сдержала улыбки.  
  
Перси подошел к Пайпер и обхватил ее талию одной рукой. В нос ударил плотный запах пота и чего-то другого, далекого — морского бриза и песка — золотистого и чистого, без примесей ила и глины. Ошеломляюще кружащего голову. Пайпер обожала, когда Перси делал так, но никогда не призналась бы ему в этом. За нее и так сказал все простой, но до мурашек приятный жест: Пайпер положила голову на плечо Перси, почувствовав себя еще ближе к тропическому побережью, которое не снилось даже ее отцу ни в одном высокобюджетном фильме.  
  
— А ты можешь выпить морскую воду? — полюбопытствовала Пайпер, пока легко проводила пальцем по прессу Перси. — Ты же сын этого… как его там… Посейдона.   
  
— Ага, — бросил Перси. — А потом я хожу в туалет божественным нектаром.   
  
Пайпер неожиданно слишком громко расхохоталась и даже не расстроилась оттого, что так громко хохотать она может лишь во время редких ночных встреч с Перси. Незабываемых и свободных. Где ни один из них не может загонять себя в рамки правильности, но может бегать в нижнем белье по пляжу, купаться в теплом океане, целоваться, не беспокоясь о том, что будет завтра. И будет ли завтра вообще.   
  
— Хочу уплыть, — сказала Пайпер в порядке бреда и с шуточной игривой улыбкой оглядела Перси. — Ты поможешь?   
  
— Звезда… — прошептал Перси, взъерошив волосы Пайпер.   
  
— Морская?   
  
Перси погладил Пайпер по спине, прижимая чуть ближе, и легко поцеловал — так легко, что не боялся чьего-то присутствия или лишнего любопытного взгляда ребенка Афродиты, но не хотел нарушить момент. Его губы были нежны и податливы. И исчез пляж и крик неспавшей чайки, исчез свет в окнах домов — остался только морской бриз и, возможно, тень одинокой пальмы, которая гордо возвышается над прозрачной голубой водой.  
  
— Морская, — подтвердил Перси, когда нехотя отстранился.  
  
— А кем я буду… завтра? — украдкой спросила Пайпер.   
  
И тут руки и тело Перси сделались очень горячие, а взгляд — пристальным и возбуждающим. Полным уверенности, что завтра будет — и послезавтра, и послепослезавтра. И вообще, всегда. Всегда, когда захочет Пайпер.   
  
— А завтра ты будешь русалкой.   



End file.
